When the Genus goes Silent
by Crystal Eye Lucy Mai
Summary: The genus returns to earth, stronger than ever and they have a new Ally: the Silence. Lieutenant Lucy must face several challenges and defeat the enemy. Some friends will be lost but love will be found and loneliness left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Who is that?

My name is Major Lucy Mai, I am 23years old and this is my story.

Everything was fine up until August the ninth 2003, I was happy. My friends cared about me and for the very first time in my entire life, I had hopes and dreams. I had been promoted to Major by General Woodman and was in charge of any Extraterrestrial or Paranormal encounter the military had to deal with. Unsurprisingly, I had a lot of spare time and often helped Woodman with his reports. I wasn't about to complain; I spent a lot more time with my friends then I had ever had in my entire life. Then the Genus came back, no much smarter but a heck of a lot stronger than before. It broke my arm and tried to stab me on our very first mission. It was actually quite scary, Scopes was fast, agile and camouflaged; what we had dealt with before was nothing compared with our current situation he was furious and was trying to kill anything that moved including me.

I was walking to Woodman's office and had just gotten back from the hospital, despite the fact that I had gotten hurt I always found time to write the reports he needed. I noticed that a lot of people were staring at me and whispering to each other, I pretended to read through the papers I had in my left hand to avoid the stares. My heart was beginning to beat faster and beads of sweat were forming on my forehead, I could hear the whispering and it got louder and louder as I went along. I'm not very sure what happened next but for some reason I still can't remember what I saw or happened to me, my conscience kicked back in and I was facing General Woodman who was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

-"Lieutenant- I mean Major, are you alright?" I felt like I had just been scared by something but there was a gap in my memory that stopped me from knowing what it was. My heart was racing, I was pale and felt faint; how I usually felt after a jumpscare.

-"Major can you hear me?" Woodman put a hand on my shoulder and made me jump, he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I took a deep breath, leant against a wall and rubbed my sore temples to try and calm myself down.

-"Did I get hit on the head or something like that?" He looked at me wondering whether to grab me in case I passed out or not and shook his head.

-"You just stopped dead and stared for about a minute at nothing at all." I was quite surprised that a whole minute of my life had gone by without me knowing or having any recollections about it.

-"That's…confusing." I rubbed my eyes that were dry and full of tears, I took a couple more breaths and let go of the wall. Woodman brought me to his office, sat me down and handed me a glass of water. I gave him the reports and gently sipped on the water. I watched Woodman briefly read through them and file them in the correct drawer.

-"Feeling any better?" He asked after finishing putting the files away, I stared down at my glass. A pain ran through my head and back, I put my glass down in case I dropped it and rubbed my temples again.

-"Not really, but what in the world was I staring at?" Woodman looked quite worried, he rummaged through his drawers as if he were looking for something.

-"An empty hallway, take this it should help with your headache." I put the pills in my mouth and drank some water to swallow them.

-"I don't remember staring at anything but I feel like something just jumped out of my closet and tried to tear me to shreds." He looked at me carefully and scratched his head.

-"You may have had a hallucination, god knows what they gave you at that hospital." I chuckled a little and had another sip of my drink.

-"It's probably n-" For some reason I stopped talking as soon as I looked at Woodman, the same sensation as earlier ran through me.

-"Who's who? You've known me for five years Major." I looked at him in a confused way, at the time I didn't know what he was talking about.

-"What are you talking about?" He looked at me as if I'd grown a fifth limb and shook his head.

-"You just asked me: who is that, there is no one else in this room apart from you and me." I rested my elbows on his desk and put my face in my hands. I was deeply confused by these memory lapses and felt dizzy and sick, I tried to stand up but ended up falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason why I hate hospitals.

When I came to, I was in hospital, again. My head was pounding and I felt sick. I tried to stop myself from vomiting but found a bucket next to me that did the job, once I had finished empting the content of my stomach, a nurse came in.

-"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" she was a tall slim red haired girl who didn't look much older than me.

"Awful, what happened to me anyway?" she looked at me in quite a surprised manner, to be fair I did sound like I wanted to tear her throat out. She composed herself and took a deep breath.

"You seem to be having a few psychological problems: memory lapses, dizziness, vomiting and mood swings. The only alarming symptom is the fact that you seem to be forgetting what you've done." I was puzzled and also alarmed by this, although my childhood could have been a lot better I had never had anything wrong except depression in my teen years.

"Do you have any proof of this?" I asked hoping that the diagnosis was wrong.

"Yes, we have had this conversation six times already." My heart skipped a beat, how could I have had this conversation six times and still not be able to remember it? I sat there and looked at my hands, I looked at the scar on my left hand from my broken wrist. Broken, was that how my mind was? Was I losing my mind? Sixteen years after the trauma was I finally breaking down and letting my mind fall into the abyss? There are too many questions and not enough answers in my head. I lay down and stared up at the ceiling, there was a crack, it seems as deep as the deepest ocean and I knew that if I fell into it, I would never be able to climb back out.

"Lieutenant are you alright?" The nurse asked me whilst preparing a syringe. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm fine." I looked at her and noticed that the liquid in the syringe had a very strange colour and smelt like nail varnish remover. Maybe Woodman was right to ask the question: what are they giving me in this hospital?

-"What the hell are you planning on injecting into my arm?" The nurse went bright red and hid something under her coat.

-"J-Just some ummm…Vitamins! Yes vitamin C of course!" I was not letting that girl give me a shot even if it was the last thing I ever did. I tore the various needles out of my arms, leapt out of my bed and ran down the hall. It was quiet apart from a few patients who were waiting outside consulting rooms. The nurse was hot on my heels, instead of waiting for a lift I ran down the stairs. I got to the lobby and ran out the doors accidently pushing a few people in the process. I kept running until I was in my apartment with all the doors and windows locked, I finally lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. As soon as I had caught my breath, I changed back into my uniform and called Alison.

-"Alison you got to help me!" There was a pause on the other side and a sigh.

"-Lucy what the hell were you thinking? You should not be out of hospital, you're not psychotically stable!" I felt my face turn red and anger flare up from deep inside me.

-"Enough with the losing my mind thing already! It's my head and I know what's going on in it!" I was angry but also scared and confused.

-"You need to go back you're putting your own life in danger and that of oth-" A tear ran down my cheek, it wasn't true. I refused to believe it.

-"I AM NOT INSANE!" I screamed at her, I broke down in sobs and threw my phone across the room. It hit one of my pictures, knocked it onto the floor and broke it. I looked in horror, the one picture that was really precious to me was lying on the floor in pieces: the last picture of my mother before she died. I held it in my hands, and stared at it. I put it down, rubbed my face and started crying again.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knock on my door and glanced at my clock, it was 4:38 am. I sighed, got up and opened the door, much to my surprise it was Ira. He stared at me for a few seconds and then looked at the damage I had done in my apartment.

-"What?" I asked as if nothing had happened. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

-"Lucy, a manhunt has been going on all night since you ran away from the hospital." I let him in and closed the door, he stared at the damage I had done to various pieces of furniture. I felt stupid.

-"Let me get this straight, a manhunt is going on and they didn't think to look in my own home and why are they after me anyway?" He sighed, sat down and looked at me in an irritated way.

-"Why did they put you in the hospital in the first place?" I felt anger rise from my stomach, I clenched my fists and teeth to avoid punching something or someone.

-"Because they thought I was mad but I am not. I have full control of myself and besides that nurse was about to-" Ira stood up and raised his hand as a threat, I pushed his arm out of the way and moved back.

-"That poor nurse did nothing to try and harm you! Look at the band on wrist Lucy, you are not stable for goodness sakes just come back to the hospital before you get hurt! You are dangerous!" I felt a tear run down my face, I leant against the wall and slid down it. I sat there in the foetal position and sobbed silently. Ira sighed and sat down next to me.

-"Why does no one believe me? My own friends have turned against me…" He sat silently for a few seconds but then hugged me and stroked my hair.

-"Tell me what is going in your head, I can help you Lucy and I want to but I'm not psychologist." He said in a more gentle voice, I took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

-"I'm having memory lapses and when I wake up I keep feeling like I'm being chased, my heart goes mad and I start panting. I fainted, that's why I went to the hospital. Not because I tried to hurt anyone. I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!" I started crying again, Ira pulled me closer to himself, hushed and carried on stroking my hair. He did so for around ten minutes until I had calmed down.

-"Do you have any family nearby that I can call for help?" I felt more tears run out of my eyes, he looked at me wondering what he had said wrong, his expression suddenly changed and he looked very concerned.

-"If only…" I said lowering my head and letting the tears flow.

-"You do have family, right?" I shook my head and looked at me rather sheepishly, he rubbed his forehead and sighed sadly.

-"I've never known my father and my mother died when I was six, the only family I know of is my great uncle." I felt his arms tighten around, he gently lowered his face to the top of my head and breathed deeply, I felt some moisture in my hair and realised that he was also crying.

-"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry… I had no idea…" He was upset, I looked at him and surely enough he was crying.

-"You don't need to apologies Ira, it's not your fault." It didn't seemed to reassure him one bit.

-"You don't deserve any of this, you deserve to have a family and love after what you've done for this world. I don't like seeing you suffer Lucy, you deserve so much better than this. I know I mock you and I regret doing so, but I respect you. You're strong and brave, willing to lay down your life for others. You're an amazing friend and beautiful person, physically and mentally. I'm sorry I treated you like if you were a deranged animal, you are a human being with thoughts and feelings who has suffered but still stands her ground and fights for those who did nothing to help you. I'm deeply sorry and if I could change the past, I would." A tear rolled out of my eye and down my cheek, it wasn't a sad tear though, I was happy that someone cared for me as something else than a person who saved lives. He cared for me as a real human being. I looked into his eyes, they were full of pain. I wiped the tears from his face and hugged him.

-"Thanks Ira, it's good to know that someone cares about me and respects me." He looked into my eyes again, I saw the same pain as before. He put a hand on either side of my face and kissed my forehead.

-"If I didn't love Alison, I would give you the love you deserve but I can't." I looked at him with wide eyes, he loved me. He put his warm hand against my cold cheek and gently kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it made me feel better, I knew that at least one person truly cared about me and even loved me. I lay my head against his chest and listened to his heart and his breathing, I found it hypnotising. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to find that I was lying in my bed, Ira was asleep in a chair next to me. He was sleeping peacefully. I looked at him, he wasn't much of a looker but had a big heart, Alison was really lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend. My thoughts turned towards my biggest problem: loneliness. Ever since my mother died I've been so lonely that I that I don't know what to do with myself, until recently I had no goal in life. I spent most of my childhood and teen years in depression. When I was 15, General Woodman came to my orphanage and did a presentation on the military. He inspired me and after seeing that I had a lot of potential, offered me a place in the youth academies. He always told me that I would do great things one day and I did, I not only got into Westpoint but I graduated number 1. He gave me goals in life and made me realise that protecting others is a great thing. He trained me to be one of the best Blue-Berets and Alienator.

I got out of bed and turned the TV quietly to not wake Ira, they were talking about me on the news. They said that I had been found safe and sound in my home but that I narrowly escaped death due to the fact that the nurse tried to inject mercury into my bloodstream.

-"You were right…" Ira said making me jump, he looked ashamed of himself. I sighed, my instincts were right 99% of the time yet people doubted me on a daily basis. I felt angry again.

-"So is the band on my wrist accurate then?" I asked giving him a dark look, he tried to avoid my icy glare by looking away.

-"No it's not, I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. I should have know better." I sat there and sulked; I hated it when people though I was wrong but it turns out I'm right. They always stand there hoping that I'll let it slip. I tore off the band from my wrist and put it in the bin, I was furious. I went back to the living room but had another memory spasm. I came to and one again my vitals had gone mad but this time, I was holding a gun and Ira was lying on the floor. I dropped the gun in horror and ran over to him.

-"IRA WAKE UP PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I screamed breaking down in tears, I listened to see if he was breathing; I felt something touch my hand and he opened his eyes.

-"It wasn't you…I just collapsed from dizziness…it's weird…I…I feel like I was-" I cut him off, I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Chased?" He looked at me in a surprised manner, I tried to stand up so I could get him a cold damp cloth but I fell down heavily.

-"Are you OK?" He asked me putting a hand on my shoulder, I felt like I was going to vomit.

-"BATHROOM! NOW!" I screamed at him, my apartment was all white carpet and I didn't want to stain it. He helped me to the bathroom but I only got as far as the bathtub before I started vomiting. Ira held my hair back and rubbed my back, he suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and saw why, I had vomited a large amount of blood. I sat down against the blood-filled bathtub, I noticed that Ira was dialling a number on his phone and reacted immediately.

-"I am not…going back to…the hospital!" He looked at me and shook his head.

-"I'm calling Alison, she can help." The idea of seeing Alison after last night was scary, she used to be Major before she quit the army. I knew that she could skin me if she wanted to and besides that she was a good friend to me and I didn't want to lose a friend. Within five minutes she was there.

-"Sugar Lucy, you've lost a lot of blood. Lie down with your feet up, I don't want you passing out from blood-loss." She said looking at the content of the bath, I was feeling faint and nodded.

-"Lucy you've gone whiter than a ghost, you need medical attention." Ira said pulling himself to his feet and sitting in a chair, Alison walked over to him and took his temperature and heartbeat.

-"A little fast but nothing alarming." Ira smiled and chuckled.

-"Always is with you around." He said winking, Alison smiled and kissed his cheek. I felt intense jealousy come over me but I refused to show it, I knew that I was better than that and Ira was a lost cause. I still felt like he had just toyed with me or lied to make me feel better, the whole thing made me feel sick. I pulled myself up using the side of the bath and vomited more blood, I was feeling extremely faint. Alison lay me down and took a sphygmomanometer, she looked worried. My vision was blurring and I could hardly hear anything, I felt a cool cloth against my forehead. That's when I realised that if I passed out I wouldn't wake up, I realised that I had to fight. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds around me that became clearer and clearer.

-"Lucy…can you hear me? Lucy open your eyes… Please…Tighten your grip on my hand." I couldn't open my eyes and my muscles were barely responding, I tried once and nothing happened but the second attempt was successful.

-"She's still conscious…" I managed to open my eyes very briefly but closed again, I tried again but still couldn't. I could feel the control over my own body slip away little by little, I tried to fight it but it was no use.

-"Lucy…Lucy…please wake up…I'm sorry I lied…please don't go…" I knew that it was Ira who was talking, I wanted to tell him that it would all be fine, but I couldn't. I saw a funnel of light that I was pulled towards, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the sky, floating among stars. I could hear several people talking, including my mother. A meadow materialised around me and the stars all assembled in one place to form a dragon, I bowed down before the pure majesty of the creature.

-"Your friends are in danger Lucy, you must return and fight the one who you cannot recall. You have the strength of the Night, use it to heal your injuries." Suddenly the meadow and dragon disappeared and felt as if I was chocking. I gasped and sat up, I realised that I was lying in coffin and that I was attending my own funeral. I heard several screams and saw that most of the people were running towards exits. I put my hands to my face and took a deep breath, I prayed that this was all a bad dream and that I would wake up in my bathroom but it wasn't. I looked up to see that my great uncle was coming towards me.

-"Great niece, are you alive?!" He asked stroking my hair, I took a couple of deep breaths.

-"W-W-Why am I at my own funeral? I'm not dead!" I said with tears running down my cheeks, he gently helped me out of my coffin and hugged me tightly. I started sobbing, I had almost been buried alive.

-"Hush now little plum-blossom, it's alright." He held me tightly, he was afraid of losing me again. At the time I was so traumatised that I could barely talk, I sat there trying to fully comprehend what was going on. I floated into a state of semi-consciousness and awoke in the hospital with Si Fu standing over me.

-"Si Fu, what happened?" He smiled and held my hand.

-"You've been given another chance, you are blessed." I stared at him for a few moments, it wasn't a dream.

-"I died…" I said rubbing the side of my head, he sighed.

-"I arrived here a week ago having been told that you had died for an unknown reason, you were not breathing and your heart was not beating. I thought that you had followed in your mother's steps, you did give a lot of people a good scare, including the presidents of France, China and the United-States and a television audience of around half a billion." I stared at him as if he was joking but he wasn't.

-"I have to say that this is a lot to take in at once, are my friends here?" I wanted to see them and hear their version of the story. Si Fu nodded and went outside for a few moments. Harry, Wayne, Alison, Ira and General Woodman all came in. They all smiled and hugged me tightly, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being cared about. Woodman put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

-"You really are an exceptional soldier, playing chicken with death is risky you know." I smiled and chuckled.

-"I'm just glad to be alive with all of my friends." Ira looked at me with that pain in his eyes, the smile immediately faded from my lips as I remembered what he did to me.

-"Is it alright if I have a private talk with Lieutenant Lucy?" The others just shrugged and left the room. I gave him the icy glare he deserved.

-"Lucy I know you are absolutely furious at me but please let me explain, I still love you and- " I stopped him, I wasn't going to fall for that ever again.

-"No Ira, you don't love me at all, you just don't want to get on the bad side of me. How dare you toy with my heart, you know how fragile it is. I can barely look at you, let alone call you a friend or a person with honour. You're pathetic, trying to attract me with clever words; I tell you what, I don't need to think a lot about these words: I don't want to ever see you again. Go and live your happy life with Alison and don't let me ruin it for you. Oh, and if you ever try to be smart with me again, I'll tell Alison everything." He looked at me in horror, which soon turned to anger.

-"You little orphan skank! I hope you die painfully, slowly and alone and then end-up in the fiery pits of hell." He punched me across the face, I could barely stop myself from trying to strangle him. Thankfully, Woodman came in the room and restrained him. Ira turned around and pulled out a gun from his belt, Woodman seemed surprised but I saw no fear.

-"Put it down Kane, don't do something you'll end up regretting, you have a life ahead of you, do you really want to spend it serving a sentence for murder?" Ira wasn't buying it, he loaded the gun. Woodman sighed and stepped closer, Ira pulled the gun up towards Woodman's head. I pulled out the needles going into my arm, got out of bed and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

-"Take another step and I'll blow your brains apart!" He said with a tear running down his cheek, I didn't know if he was capable of not too actually shoot a person but I wasn't taking any chances. I hit him with the extinguisher in the backs of his knees making him fall backwards, a bullet fired and hit one of the lights. He dropped the gun which Woodman caught in mid-air and reloaded. Ira sprang up like a jack-in-the-box and launched himself at me, I took a swing with the extinguisher and hit him on the side the head. The blow was quite a lot harder than I first intended it to be, he fell down to the ground unconscious. We both stood there for a few seconds panting, Woodman the handed me the gun and proceeded to hand-cuff Ira to a radiator.

-"What the hell got into him?" I asked whilst unloading the pistol, Woodman shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

-"I have no idea and how the hell did he get his hands on that?" He asked pointing at the gun, I realised that it was and illegal pistol that could only be carried if the person was in the military. Alison suddenly burst into the room and looked in horror.

-"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed at us, I realised that she must have thought that I had shot Ira.

-"Alison it's alright, he's only unconscious." She looked a little relieved but stared at the gun in my hands.

-"Where did you get that from?" She asked, I sighed and gestured towards Ira. She sat down in the chair next to my bed and started crying, Woodman looked sorry for her.

A week later everything was about normal again except for the fact that Ira had been arrested and was serving a 6 month sentence after pleading guilty for possession of an illegal fire-arm. Alison was heart-broken but still visited him every day. I was walking down the street towards the academy with General Woodman, we were talking about what I should do once my contract came to an end in Glencanyon.

-"One of my friends runs an academy in Alaska, the detailed location is classified. She specialises in training Elite soldiers and will only accept those who have been in the Special Forces and have passed an entrance exam. It's no walk in the park but I think you have the capacity to not only get in, but actually ace. There are only ten graduates, the number one graduate gets promoted to Brigadier or Lieutenant General depending on their performance. The others do get promoted but they don't get as much recognition. Some graduates even get put in charge of foreign affairs or join MI5 but that's rare." I thought about it for a moment.

-"How many people apply?" He looked somewhat annoyed.

-"Around thirty people are allowed to do the exam." It was going to be hard but I could still do it. We walked around a corner a creature stood there and stared at us. It had a large head with hidden eyes and a small mouth and three fingers on each hand, it stood there and stared at us making a strange clicking sound. I suddenly remembered seeing it before, that what I was staring at during my memory lapses. I approached it, every time I looked away from it I forgot I ever saw it.

-"Who are you?" The creature made a strange breathing noise and stared at me, it then started talking in a strange robotic echo voice.

-"We are the silence…the ones you cannot recall. You humans have weak minds…minds often influenced." I look at the silence deeply confused, minds often influenced, what did it mean?

-"You make me feel ill every time I see you, then I think I'm going mad." The creature raised an arm, the lights started flashing and lighting bolts came towards it, I took my pistol from my belt and shot it six times. It struggled and screamed in a deep voice and fell to the ground, I walked towards it but I felt someone grab my arm I turned to see it was Woodman.

-"Get back! It might not be dead!" I turned to look at him, this time I remembered the creature when I looked away from it. The creature was shipped to a secret bunker and stored there, I never had another memory lapse again. I decided to apply to the academy in Alaska, after all I needed a change in my life. I was sad to leave the few good friends I had behind but I had to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new beginning.**

I was put on a flight to Vancouver the following day, General Woodman came with me because he said that all candidates had to be accompanied by their recruiter. One we got to Vancouver we were put on a private jet and flown out. I looked at my clock, it couldn't be much longer or we would end up over the Arctic Ocean. I stared out of my window at the endless fields of snow and clouds; everything was white, every square inch of the sky and land was white. The sun suddenly came out and burnt my eyes so I hastily put the window blind down. Woodman was sitting in the row next to me and was reading a book about Pompeii. It was so typical of his character, he would always study disasters but then again he was only doing his job. I decided to go to the cockpit and talk to the pilot.

-"How long until descent?" I asked closing the door behind me. The pilot turned around briefly and looked at his controls.

-"Around a quarter of an hour lass, say what brings you up here?" He was bald and wore a pair of Reyban glasses, I huffed and sat down in the first-officer's seat.

-"Boredom. Why are there no other crew members?" He chuckled and adjusted the auto-pilot.

-"You are a smart one aren't you lass, I thought that you already knew that this place is top secret." I looked at him in confusion, was it that secret?

-"I knew that but are they being that cautious?" He smiled and read one of his instruments.

-"Belt-in lass, it's going to get bumpy." I clipped the seat-belt together and much to my surprise he entered a dive.

-"Not to sound panicky or anything like that but what the hell are you doing?" He smiled and increased the engine power before pulling up. We were heading straight for a mountain, he pulled out his radio and started talking.

-"Alaska 1 this is Bravo Tango Charlie, we are now on final approach." We were still a few miles away from the mountain.

-"Bravo Tango Charlie, you have clearance for landing on runway 3." I looked around but saw no airport or airbase.

-"Runway 3? What runway?" I asked him deeply confused. He once again smiled and pointed towards the mountain. Suddenly two doors opened into a cave and I finally saw Runway 3.

-"Didn't expect that did you lass?" I laughed a little and stared in amazement.

-"Not really." I saw some surface to air missiles on a ledge next to the runway, the pilot must have noticed that I looked nervous.

-"Don't worry, they won't shoot us." It must have been difficult to land the aircraft in the cave for the pilot. If he missed, we were all dead. He did manage to land without scratching the paint of the aircraft or killing anyone.

-"Lieutenant come with me please." Woodman ordered, I smiled at the pilot who waved. I then grabbed my bag and descended from the plane, there was a tall slim woman waiting for us.

-"General Woodman and Lieutenant Mai I presume?" Woodman nodded, the woman handed a clip-board that we both signed to confirm our presence.

-"Follow me please." She said directing us to a tube with some seats. She sat us all down and we started moving at a surprising speed. We finally stopped and the doors opened. I unbelted myself and prepared to get out but Woodman stopped me.

-"For goodness sake's, do not make a fool of yourself on your first day." I nodded and he got out. We were greeted by a tall black women with wavy hair, she smiled at Woodman and hugged him.

-"It's been a long time Russel, what have you been up-to lately?"

-"Training Blue-Berets and sorting out Aliens, nothing out of the ordinary my dear Tia." She smiled at him but as soon as she saw me, the smiled faded from her lips.

-"Is that your recruit? I thought that of all people you would choose wisely." I felt tears in my eyes, and tightened my fists.

-"I know that Lieutenant Mai may not look a decent soldier but I can assure you that she is. I trained her since she was fifteen and just out of an orphanage, she's a number one graduate from Westpoint." I stood perfectly still as she circled around me, examining me. She pulled out a knife and tried to stab me, I grabbed her hand and threw her so she landed on her back. I then took the knife and stepped back at little before dropping it on the ground.

-"I guess that appearances can be deceiving. I apologies Lieutenant, I should have known better than judge a book by the cover." I smiled and handed her the knife, she then shook my hand.

-"I'm General Tia Johnson and welcome to Alaska 1."


End file.
